Panda
by AyyMijaInc
Summary: Gen sighed, data freaks, you’d think of all people they’d be paying attention.


**AN:** HELLO ! Wow, it's been a while. It feels like YEARS since I've posted a new fanfic. But luckily, I actually finished this one that i've been working on for like 3 months. Just a little background info, there is a character form Prince of Tennis named Sanada Genichirou and he's one of my favorites. And one day my friend was telling me aobut him and she mispellled his name as "sanda" and that gave me the idea to call him panda bwecause that rhymed, SO i ecided to write a story about how the name Panda came to be. and also the OC Takahashi Sayuri is supposed to be based on myself, and yes i am that crazy in real life...well maybe not THAT crazy xD

**Diclaimer:** So yeah I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters.

**Gen:** That's why you're always broke.

**Me:** You jerk!

**Gen:** I'm only being honset.

_shakes fist at Gen_

**Summary:** _"_Gen sighed, data freaks, you'd think of all people they'd be paying attention."

* * *

Panda 

Seven year old Takahashi Sayuri walked down the street in search of her best friend's house. Her auburn locks, which reached her back when left down, were put up in 2 pigtails. She wore a pink t-shirt and a white skirt. As she walked she heard the sound of birds flying over her head. She looked up and smiled. "Hi birdies!" She greeted cheerfully waving at them with her right hand which held a pink tennis racket.

She continued along the sidewalk, nearing her destination. She spotted pretty pink flowers in bloom, just a few feet away from her. There was an old women tending to them, and other flowers, in her garden.

Sayuri stopped and said to the lady, "Wow these flowers are really pretty."

The old lady smiled, "Thank you dear. Would you like one?"

"Really? I can have one?" Sayuri said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

The old lady chuckled and said, "Of course." She plucked one of the pink flowers and handed it to Sayuri. "Now remember to put it in some water and take care of it."

"I will!" Sayuri said beaming, then she thought of something and asked, "May I have one for my friend too?"

"I don't see why not," the lady said plucking another flower and handing it to Sayuri. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Sayuri exclaimed then ran down the street to Genichirou's house.

_Such a cute little girl. I wonder who that friend is. _The old lady thought.

_

* * *

_

DING DONG.

Sayuri rang the doorbell and bounced excitedly on her feet, excited to show Gen the flowers she got. The opened and it was Gen's mom, "Ah, Ohayo Sayuri chan."

"Ohayo Sanada san!" Sayuri greeted, grinning.

Sanada Chiyo noticed the tennis racket in Sayuri's hand, "So I see you have your racket, are you and Genichirou going to play tennis today?"

"Uh huh! We're gonna be the bestest tennis players ever!" Sayuri said, raising her racket in triumph.

Chiyo laughed and called her son, "Genichirou! Sayuri chan is here!"

"Coming!" shouted Gen from inside the house.

"Sayuri chan, where did you get those flowers?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh these? This really nice old lady gave them to me, aren't they pretty?" Sayuri asked, holding them up so Chiyo can see.

"Oh yes, they are quite beautiful," Chiyo said, bending down to get a better look at them.

"Let's go Sayuri," Gen said coming up to the door.

"Ohayo Gen chan! Look what I got you!" Sayuri said, handing him the flower.

"I don't like flowers," he said bluntly, not taking the flower in Sayuri's outstretched hand.

Sayuri pouted, "But it's soooo pretty Gen chaaaaaan!"

"Girls like flowers, boys don't," he explained.

"Gen you're stupid!" She said to him, then turned to his mother.

"Sanada san, you're a girl aren't you?"

She chuckled, "Yes Sayuri chan, I'm a girl."

Sayuri's eyes lit up, "Okay then, this is for you!" Sayuri said handing her the flower.

"Why thank you sweetie, I'll put it in some water right now, do you want me to do that for your flower too?"

Sayuri looked down at the flower in her hand. You can't play tennis while holding a flower, it could get hurt. "Okay! I'll come get it later." Sayuri gave her the other flower.

"Let's go Gen chan!" She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him onto to the street where they began running to the tennis courts in the park.

Chiyo watched them as she leaned against the doorway. _Those two are so different, like yin and yang. _She laughed out loud. _I can only imagine how they'll be when they're older. _She thought as she closed the door.

* * *

Sayuri and Genichirou walked down the street towards the park. It was summer time and the sun was shining down, warming everyone who passed underneath its powerful rays. There were a lot of kids outside, playing at the park, or on their bikes. Most of the adults were at work, or doing some sort of errand. 

The two kids entered the park gates, which were surrounded by beautiful vegetation. There were flowers of various colors in full bloom, and the grass was short and well kept. It was such a lovely sight at that time of the year. They walked by tall shady trees when Sayuri asked, "Ne, Gen chan, which way is the tennis court again?"

"Are they that forgettable?"

"You know my memory sucks!"

Genichirou sighed, "Well we just keep walking straight and turn left near that slide over there."

"Ohhhhhhhh! I knew that!"

"I'm sure you did," Gen said sarcastically.

"Yes, I did," Sayuri said sticking her tongue out at him before breaking into a run.

"Why are you running?" Genichirou called out to her.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"You cheated!" Genichirou yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

"All's fair in love in war Genny!" she yelled and turned her head to find that he was only a few feet behind her.

"Ha! I'm gonna win!" he said as he zoomed past her, nearing the entrance of the courts.

"Aw no fair!!"

"You're the one who got a head start."

"That doesn't count!"

"Whatever!"

Genichirou reached the entrance of the courts first, he was already out of breath and they hadn't even begun playing. Sayuri got there a few seconds afterwards, and she was also panting. "I…hate…running…" she said between breaths.

"Then…why…would…you…race?!"

"I…wanted…to…win!!!"

Genichirou sighed, this girl is crazy. He walked over to the court and got into place. "Are we playing or what?"

"Let me get to my side, and I'll be ready when you are!"

"Who's serve?"

"Blehh you serve since you won."

"Okay then."

They began playing and soon forgot their tiredness as they got further into the game. Sayuri and Genichirou were serious players for 7 year olds, and of course they love tennis. They know each other so well they can almost always predict each other's moves, which adds the little challenge to each game. They had made it to 4-3 with Genichirou leading when they heard a voice.

"Oi, Sayuri! Genichiou!"

The two people mentioned turned to see that it was Yanagi Renji who called their names, and alongside him was his doubles partner, Inui Sadaharu.

"Yo Renji! Sadaharu kun!" Sayuri yelled over to the two boys, waving her racket at them. Genichirou simply nodded in acknowledgement, his greetings aren't as enthusiastic as Sayuri's.

"What's the score?" Inui asked.

"It's 4-3, Gen is winning…for now."

"I'll still win in the end like always."

"Get a life."

"You guys wanna play doubles?" Renji asked.

Sayuri and Genichirou looked at each other, they usually played singles against each other. "You wanna try doubles?" Sayuri asked.

"As long as you don't hold me back."

'Oh get over yourself!" Sayuri said rolling her eyes.

"We'll take that as a yes," Renji said as he and Inui made their way to the court.

Everyone got into place, Renji and Inui on one side of the court, and Sayuri and Gen on the other. Sayuri and Renji were both standing in front of the net while Gen and Inui were near the baseline.

"Smooth or rough?" Renji asked Sayuri.

"Smooth."

Renji spun his tennis racket and it fell to the ground, he turned to the side and saw that it landed with his initial upside down.

"It landed on rough, our serve," Renji said.

Sayuri pouted, "Whatever."

She went back to her position and the game began with Inui serving. He served the ball and it flew past Sayuri's short figure to Gen who hit it back. The ball zoomed past Inui's outstretched racket and landed on the ground.

"15-love," said Gen.

"Nice shot Gen chan!" Sayuri said cheering her teammate on.

"Lucky shot, Genichirou, we'll see how this goes," Renji said.

The game went on like that, back and forth back and forth Renji and Inui were a pretty good team and of course their data tennis was helpful…

"It will land to the right, 85 percent" Inui said to himself as he moved to the right and hit the ball back across the net.

"Arrghhhh! How do you know where I'm going to hit it ?!" Sayuri yelled, getting frustrated that all of her shots were being read so easily by Inui and Renji.

"Calm down Sayuri," Gen tried to calm his teammate.

"But we're loosing!!" She yelled at him and pouted.

It was true however, Sayuri and Gen were loosing 5-2. One more game for Inui and Renji to win.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to try harder," Gen told her.

"Me? What about you? Your shots are being returned too!"

"Not as much as yours."

"Are you trying to start something Sanada?"

Inui and Renji whispering in the sidelines.

"Wow did you hear that, she called him Sanada," Renji whispered.

"This makes for good data. I'll make a mental note of that; when Sayuri is angry she goes by last names," Inui whispered back.

"Oh we have to compare notes again one of these days, I feel like I'm missing something."

"Yeah I could use more data on Tezuka Kunimitsu, that guy's data changes so much I can't keep up."

"Tell me about it, just like that Fuji Shyuuske."

back to the story

-leaving."

"Leaving? What was that Sayuri san?" Inui asked surprised.

"Didn't you hear me? I SAID I'm leaving, I'm not going to play doubles with a jerk like Sanada over here."

"Who needs you anyway?" Gen retorted.

Sayuri groaned and stomped off the courts.

"What happened?" Renji asked, confused.

"People in China probably heard her yelling and you guys don't know what happened?" Gen asked, an incredulous look on his face.

They both shook their heads.

Gen sighed, data freaks, you'd think of all people they'd be paying attention.

"She said she was going home because I am a jerk who knows nothing about tennis and is much too full of himself to care about others…or pretty flowers. Basically she's mad because I insulted her tennis skills."

"Genichirou you are so slow," Renji said.

Gen's countenance went from angry to puzzled, "what are you talking about?"

Inui pushed his glasses up, "Well obviously she's mad because she wanted you to be impressed by her tennis skill."

"Impressed?"

"Yes," Renji said jumping in, "there is a 93 chance that she may like you, or a 74 percent chance she may just hate you."

"….wow great choices."

"But we have a solution," Inui continued.

"Huh?" Gen was completely lost now. He went from being a jerk to being liked by Sayuri to then be hated by Sayuri to ending up getting advice from data freaks…this just wasn't his day.

"There is a festival tonight, you should go with her." Renji explained.

"Did you guys miss the part where she walked off angrily?"

"Oh come off it, she'll go with you," Renji reassured him. "Orwecouldalwaysforcehertogo," Inui mumbled under his breath, pushing up his glasses.

"What was that Inui?" Gen asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. But I agree you should definitely take her to the festival tonight."

"I don't know…"

"JUST DO IT!" Inui and Renji yelled.

Taken aback, Gen just accepted._

* * *

_

Sayuri was walking home feeling infuriated to say the least. As she dragged her tennis racket on the ground, she kicked away any rocks which happened to cross her path, she needed to take out her anger somehow. Genichirou really made her mad, and he's _not _getting off easily.

_Stupid Genichirou, insulting my tennis skills. What does he know anyway ? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I don't need him, he'll see, I'm going to become a pro tennis player, and where will he be? Working in the local Ramen shop. HA! In your face you stupid loser!_

She looked up from the rock which was currently occupying her attention to see a cat in front of her.

"AWW! What a cute little kitty!" She cooed forgetting her anger, advancing towards the fluffy orange cat.

The cat saw her coming and felt scared and turned to run.

"Oh, don't be scared kitty, I won't hurt you," Sayuri spoke to it softly, slowing coming up to it.

She held out her hand for the cat to sniff, "It's okay, come here little kitty."

The cat hesitantly came closer, curious to see what the girl would do. Sayuri reached out her hand and gently petted the cats head, right by its ears. The orange ball of fluff began purring and decided that Sayuri isn't dangerous.

"What's your name?" She asked, still petting the cat, now looking for a name tag. "Ah, here it is," she grabbed the tag under the cat's collar, "Kaoru huh? Well Kaoru, you are one adorable little cat. Are you lost?"

"Meow," the cat replied looking up at Sayuri with big eyes.

"You poor little thing, you just come with me and I'll call your owner when we get home okay?"

The cat looked up at her with the same wide eyes and shifted it's gaze downward again, as if it were nodding it's head. Sayuri picked him up and held him to her with her free hand. "Let's go, Kaoru chan."

Sayuri turned the corner and began her journey back home. In the distance she heard soft crying. _I wonder who that could be…_ Being the curious girl she was, Sayuri turned back and went to search for the person crying. She spotted a young boy, who looked about her age, with a green bandana on his head. He was holding a piece of paper which was stained by his tears. Sayuri walked up to him.

"Um…what's wrong?" she asked, looking into his bloodshot eyes.

The boy tried to compose himself so he could speak, he began handing the paper in his hand to Sayuri and then noticed Kaoru. "K-Kaoru chan!" he hiccupped.

"Oh, is this your kitty?" Sayuri asked, putting her racket down so she can hand Kaoru to the boy.

"Yeah, I was walking with him and he ran away to chase some bird and I couldn't find him and I got scared," the boy choked out.

"Aw, well he's safe now," Sayuri smiled seeing the boy's face lighten as he held onto Kaoru. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Kaoru? You named your cat after yourself?"

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Kaidoh."

Sayuri sweat dropped, _wow this kid is sure original._

"What's your name?" Kaidoh asked

"I'm Takahashi Sayuri."

"Nice to meet you Takahashi san."

"You can just call me Sayuri."

"Okay Sayuri chan. Are you going to the festival tonight?"

"Um...I'm not really in the festival kind of mood…"

"Why not?"

Sayuri froze, "Um…long story."

"It's okay you don't have to tell me, well see you later Sayuri chan."

"Ja ne, Kaidoh kun."

They both turned in opposite directions and headed for home.

_

* * *

_

_I completely forgot about the festival tonight, but what if Gen comes? There's no way I can be in the same place as him. Oh well, there will be more festivals. _Sayuri sighed, and can now see her house in view. She walked past the lush green trees and through the short grass to finally reach her destination. She took her key out of her pocket and opened the door.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Sayuri yelled out.

Takahashi Kimiko called out from the kitchen, "Hey Sayuri, how was tennis?"

Sayuri made her way to the kitchen and stopped, "Uh…it was…yeah."

"That great?" Kimiko looked at her daughter puzzled.

"Well see there was thing with Gen and doubles and the stuff and the thing and nature and yeah."

"Ah I see, would any of this explain why you don't have you tennis racket?"

"What are you - MY TENNIS RACKET!" Sayuri yelled when realization washed over her. "Oh no, I think I forgot it somewhere."

"You might want to go look for it, that's your favorite racket."

"I hope no one took it," Sayuri said worriedly and ran to the door as the doorbell rang.

_Argghhhh I have no time for guests! My beloved racket is missing!" _Sayuri opened the door ready to shoo whoever it was away when she saw Gen's guilt ridden face staring back at her.

"Oh it's you," Sayuri seethed, her eyes narrowing. "Well in that case…" she was about to close the door when Gen stuck out a racket…a PINK racket….

Sayuri gasped, "My racket!" She reached for it, but Gen moved it away from her grasp.

"Give me my racket!" she demanded.

"No."

"What do you want with my racket?"

"I don't want your racket at all."

"Then hand it over."

"On one condition."

"Don't you one condition me!"

"Quit getting so hot headed, just come walk with me."

"Psh, and why should I?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"I would believe this qualifies as talking."

_She's so stubborn. _Gen thought. He sighed and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!"

He ignored her and dragged her out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Now that they were outside he let go of her arm. "What do you want?" Sayuri asked, clearly ticked.

"I just want to apologize."

"Look here mis- What ?"

"I'm sorry."

Now Gen wasn't much for apologies, well because he believed everything he said was right. But, Sayuri IS his best friend, so this rare occurrence is acceptable.

"Wow, you actually apologized for once."

"Don't make me take it back."

Sayuri gave him a hard look and crossed her arms. He sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry for insulting you. I don't think you're a bad tennis player, actually you are good for a girl. I just wanted to win," he apologized and held out Sayuri's racket to her, "Forgive me?"

Sayuri took the racket and smiled, "Hai, Gen chan."

Another rare occasion, Gen smiled back, "Do you want to go with me to the festival tonight?"

"Sure," she said happy to be talking to Gen again.

"Okay then, see you in a few hours - oh and this is for you," he pulled out a yellow flower from his pocket and handed it to her. "My mom said yellow flowers mean I'm sorry, and I know how much you love flowers."

"Arigatou Gen chan!" Sayuri said and hugged him, and Gen lightly patted her back in response.

Gen began walking home and Sayuri skipped happily back inside her house.

_

* * *

_

Sayuri and Gen arrived at the festival which was being held at the park. It was a beautiful sight, the trees had lights on them and they lit the area beautifully. The various booths were also decorative as they were painted in vibrant colors to add even more of a glow to the scene. Sayuri's eyes sparkled as she marveled at the place in amazement.

"What do you want to do first, booths or rides?" Gen asked.

"Let's go to the booths!" Sayuri replied happily, and the two children began making their way into the crowd.

Near a dark corner Inui and Renji were hiding, taking data on the scene.

"Ah, I see that Sayuri and Genichirou have worked out their problems," Renji commented.

Looking at his data notebook, and looking back up Inui stated, "Yes, there was a 95 percent chance of them being friends again."

Renji flipped through his notebook, "Mine says it was 94.57 percent."

"Well I guess you miscalculated," Inui said pushing up his glasses.

"Mine is so much more accurate."

"There was a 73 percent hance you'd say that."

"Well you know -

Okay back to the story

Gen and Sayuri stopped in front of a booth called "Press Your Luck." Sayuri's brow furrowed, "Press Your Luck ? You're not even pressing anything."

Gen rolled his eyes, "They just want you to test your luck."

"Well they could've said 'Test Your Luck' instead of 'Press Your Luck," Sayuri said making the answer sound final.

"Yeah…I think I'll try it, they even have prizes," Gen said walking up to the counter, there was a little bell that you can put your hand over which would go DING.

The lady behind the booth was arranging some cups into a pyramid so they could be knocked over. She turned around when she heard Gen ring the bell. "Ah yes, would you like to press your luck little boy?"

Sayuri gasped, "You're that lady that had the pretty flowers!"

The old woman turned her attention to Sayuri, "Oh so I see you still remember me, did your friend like the flower you gave them?"

"Well actually HE," she pointed to Gen, "said that flowers are only for girls."

Gen was feeling embarrassed, Sayuri just loves making him look stupid.

"Oh but flowers are to be enjoyed by everyone," the old woman said.

"That's what I think!" Sayuri said as if it should've been obvious to Gen.

"Uh…can I hit the cup pyramid now?" Gen said, trying to change the subject.

"Of course," the woman began while she turned to bring out a baseball, "you get three tries and then you can choose from any one of my prizes."

All along the booth were different stuffed animals lining the walls, Sayuri looked in amazement and her eye landed on a cute stuffed panda. "OMG GEN CHAAAN!! If you win, could you get me that panda, PLEASEEE!!!" Sayuri said tugging Gen's arm, jumping up and down. Genichirou shook her arm away, "Yeah ok, just let go all ready."

"YOSHAAA!" Sayuri yelled happily as if she'd already gotten the prize.

"Here's your first shot," the old woman said.

Gen aimed the ball at the middle and threw it with all his might. He missed the pyramid by a foot and the ball just hit the back of the booth. Sayuri pouted, "Aww it's okay Gen, you have two more tries."

The woman came back with the ball and handed it to Genichirou who upon intercepting the round object began aiming again. He wound his arm back, let go, and the ball flew in the direction of the pyramid. This time it hit it…the top cup. "AH GEN YOU BETTER KNOCK THE REST DOWN OR YOU'LL LOSE!" Sayuri yelled jumping up in down in her place.

Gen let out a long breath, got the ball again, and concentrated really hard on his target. _For Sayuri. _He thought and let go of the ball, which hit the pyramid right in the middle, knocking down all of the cups.

"HURRAY ! HURRAY! GEN-I-CHI-ROU! HURRAY! HURRAY! GEN-I-CHI-ROU!" Sayuri cheered and danced around.

The woman handed the panda to Gen, "Congratulations," she said smiling. "Arigatou," he said, taking the bear.

He turned to Sayuri and held it out to her, "This is for you," he said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Gen chan!!" she said taking the panda from him and hugging it to her chest. "I think I'm going to name him…Gen chan!" she said, her eyes sparkling. Gen's eyes grew wide, _well I didn't see that coming._

"And, I'm going to call YOU Panda!" Sayuri said pointing to Genichirou.

"Panda?"

"Mhmm," Sayuri said beaming as she went up on her tip toes and kissed Gen on the cheek, "because you're my real life panda."

* * *

AN: Yosh! Welll that's it for my first PoT fic what did you guys think ? Well Ja Ne everyone! 


End file.
